Lirek's story/"We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)"
This is where Lirek tells Ryan Heretic her story and she and Ryan Heretic sing "We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)" in Never Judge a Centaur. Heretic sees a gecko Ryan Heretic: That's what I call, "the Circle of Life". Lirek: How did you about the Circle of Life? Ryan Heretic: Well, Simba explained it. is surprised Lirek: You knew my father? Ryan Heretic: Yeah, Lirek. I... what she just said Wait. Your father? Lirek: Oh. Well, it all began in the Pride Lands many years ago. flashback begins with Lirek and Simba Lirek: (narrating) My father, Simba, the King of the Pride Lands, showed me the Circle of Life. Then, I ran into my brother and my sister, Kion and Kiara. finds Kion and Kiara Lirek: You two compete over everything. Kion and Kiara: Yes! rolls her eyes flashback ends Lirek: Then, I thought you and I are similar than you think, Ryan. Sisi Ni Sawa. Ryan Heretic: You mean that we are the same? That's just impossible. he starts singing Ryan Heretic: You think that life is one big game~ You joke, you laugh, you take no blame~ I'm telling you, there's just no way that we're the same~ Lirek: You've got to look past what you see~ Try not to judge so easily~ Believe it or not, you're a lot like me~ Say, believe it or not, you're a lot like me!~ Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same (Sisi Ni Sawa!)~ Ryan Heretic: I hear what you're saying, but you'll need to explain~ Lirek: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain~ Sisi Ni Sawa, we are Maybe we laugh, maybe cats pur~ But take a look in that, we're not so different~ Deep in our heart is what matters for sure (Sisi ni sawa!) 'Cause we both know a higher call Like every warrior and great and powerful~ The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all The Circle of Life will guide us all!~ Sisi ni sawa means we're the same! (Sisi ni sawa!) Ryan Heretic: Though I got hair, and you have a fame~ Lirek: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain Sisi ni sawa, we are the same! Both: Sisi ni sawa, we are the same! Ryan Heretic: Never thought that we'd see eye-to-eye Lirek: I can't imagine why It's very easy if you try! (Sisi ni sawa!) Ryan Heretic: Still, to me, they're brand new thoughts Not to judge by all our stripes or spots! Sisi ni sawa! Sisi ni sawa means we're the same! Lirek: Forget about the past When there's nothing to gain (Sisi ni sawa!) Both: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain Sisi ni sawa, we are the same! (Sisi ni sawa!) Sisi ni sawa means we're the same (Sisi ni sawa!) Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain(Sisi ni sawa!) At the end of the day, it's like water and rain Sisi ni sawa, we are the same! (Sisi ni sawa!) Sisi ni sawa, we are the same! Ryan Heretic: Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!~ song ends Ryan Heretic: Wow. I think it is right. We are the same. Thanks, Lirek. You really are a true friend. her Lirek: Okay. And you now see why I want to help you. Ryan Heretic: I do. My friends would be worried. Lirek: I'd like to meet them. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Singing scenes